The IronBat
by If only Legolas were mine
Summary: Bruce Waynes' company is in the ruins, buisness is way down. He puts up a charity event with Tony Stark and they are NOT liking eachother. Tony is going around making jokes and rumors about Bruce at the event and REVENGE is the only thing on the two billionares minds but when they see a suit of metal armor with a BAT symbol on it things can't be good for anyone. RatedT for rudeness
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey, no this isn't my first fan fic, honestly... i think its my second though this is my first crossover so it has a lot of my interprtations in it. But none the less i love Batman just as much as i love Ironman so this is how i think things would go down if they met in real life (which would be SO cool!) So this isn't going to be a one-shot even though i love those i'm more of a novel type writer so if you like this review and comment and all that stuff because i love feedback! Thanks a million and enjoy!**

**Warning: i promise, i dont own ANYTHING. because if i did, i'd be living the dream as Stan Lee and/or Bob Kane :D**

**_THE IRON-BAT_**

Yes, today was a day unlike any other. It's not every day the world's two richest billionaire playboys meet up at a charity event. I know I'm better, I AM better. I'm Tony Stark, I saved NYC I am way better than Bruce. Honestly I don't even want to go to this charity event, but then again, it's hard to say no to Peppers dazzling eyes. And she forced me to so I guess that's what I get for having an overdeterminded assistant. I straighten my tie, I have to look good tonight no matter how much I want or don't want to go. Honestly, I've never even met this Bruce guy but one of his board members called Pepper up last week and said they really needed this event, so being the philanthropist I am, I agreed. The press will be there so this should be disappointing. Pepper, the woman who's making me go to this event, can't attend it herself. Family emergency of some sort, at least that's what she told me. Perfect, this lazy old Bruce Wayne can't come over to New York so I have to go to this dead city I've always heard terrible things about called Gotham. And on top of that I'm missing a date. I'm going to look like such an idiot, but hey at least they'll have drinks right?

I look at myself in the mirror with the richest suit Alfred found and tell myself 'you have nothing to fear. You're BATMAN everyone should fear you' then again I'm not attending the event as the caped crusader; I'm going as Bruce Wayne. I've heard things about what's happened in New York, the place this "Tony Stark" is from. Iron Man, Captain America or whoever and the other Avengers saved the big apple from these aliens recently. Sure they saved the city, ONCE. I go out with the cape and cowl as the figure I adopted EVERY NIGHT. And I don't even want to attend the charity event. I don't want Wayne Enterprises in Gotham, the most corrupt city in America, in cahoots with Stark Industries. The number one weapons manufacturing and distributing company in the world. But Wayne Enterprises is in the ruins, it needs this money, badly. I have to do this, not for me, not for Batman, for the one thing my father left for me. And this Stark Guy? I here he's really smooth with whatever he does whether it's making a deal or stealing a ladies heart. This guys all about looks, well then again, so is Batman.

I've been on my jet for what feels like an hour. It's only supposed to take 45 minutes but I'm so bored without Pepper. So I get one of the attendants to get Rhodey on the line.

"Hey Tony, Wassup"

"Nothin, I'm just bored out of my mind! Say, what do you about the city Gotham I'm going to tonight? I don't want to look like a complete idiot when I land"

"You think I didn't know you wouldn't have done your research? That's why I did. Ok well I got three major things about Gotham."

"Shoot" I really didn't care about Gotham but I'm so bored, even this seemed interesting.

"Well for starters, it's the capital for Wayne Enterprises obviously run by Bruce Wayne. Dude but he didn't create it. His dad, Thomas Wayne created the company and now he's managing it. Tony, you know he kind of reminds of-"

"Rhodes come on, you and I both know me and this Bruce guy are nothing alike. He doesn't have metal in his blood waiting to kill his heart and he definitely doesn't go out wearing a heavy suit of armor to save New York City. *I hadn't realized how serious I had sounded so I chuckled and said* what else?"

"Well it says here" I could hear him clicking buttons on a keyboard and opening up a page "that Gotham is the most corrupt city in all of America"

"So why doesn't Wayne move his building? Doesn't he know how stupid the corrupt can be?"

"Well Tony you're no different. New York isn't the safest place for a billionaire you know" *I could hear him smirk over the phone. Rhodey and I are tight, we can tell when the other is joking*

"So what about Gotham?" I asked.

"The place is crawling with super villains. All, either mental or crazed are put into what they call 'Arkham Asylum'. Did you know that Bruce's parents were shot dead in front of his own eyes by one of the corrupt themselves? Man, the dudes got one bad past. Tony man I'm telling you, y'all have a whole lot in common."

"My parents weren't shot dead by the corrupt thank you very much" I showed him some attitude because I am ironman. I am a one out a million, a billion. I am my own and I am original and original means no one is like me. I hate when I get compared to because there's no one like me.

"And the third thing?" I asked quite annoyed at Rhodey but whatever. A lovely brunette flight attendant came and handed me a fine glass of Bourbon and told me we'd be landing shortly.

"Thanks" I said as she walked away.

"You there Tony?"

"I'm all ears"

"Well turns out the city doesn't go unwatched. There's this masked vigilante known as The Bat man."

"OH! That sounds terrifying!" I joked. Man, who calls themself 'The Batman' and expects not to revive a few giggles,. I for one burst out laughing.

"Nah, man listen. This guy's amazing. He goes out into Gotham at night and fights the crazy corrupt criminals! He wears a cowl, a fully bullet proof suit and a cape all in black"

"So this dudes got some serious weaponry to take on em villains alone"

"You won't believe me but his policy is 'no killing and no guns' all he fights is hand-to-hand combat."

"And he's still alive? I bet it's just a gang of guys, playing games and dressing up as bats"

Wow, that's ridiculous. I mean seriously? Dressing up as a BAT and going for hand-to-hand fighting?

"How do people take this guy seriously?"

"The GCDP Commissioner calls him a living legend, a hero. In fact, he has a bat-signal at the top of the police station and considers him his right hand man in crime."

"So wait" man I couldn't help but laugh out loud "this, Gotham, the most corrupt city in all of America, relies on this ONE guy in a mask to save them every other night? Why the heck does Bruce Wayne still live there?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him tonight? The event is in about an hour."

WE WILL BE LANDING ANY MOMENT , THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT DAY

J.A.R.V.I.S loud voice was spread on the plane as he sipped his last drop of Bourbon.

"Yah sure whatever, I just hope this guy doesn't try to act like a typical rich kid who steals the drinks and the ladies"

"Ha that's my pal, see ya. And Tony,"

"Yah Rhodes?"

"Don't do anything stupid while you're drunk"

"Do you believe that's going to happen?"

"You could give it a try"

"Ok I'll try on the stupid thing, no promises on getting drunk though."

"Alright Tony, see ya in a week"

"See ya Rhodey" and suddenly the flight hadn't seemed so long.

Of course I took my time getting out of the plane and getting a taxi. So you could say I was 'fashionably late ' to the Stark and Wayne Charity Event. It was your typical event where a bunch of rich folk paid big amounts of money to socialize, eat, and duh see me. Oh and that Bruce guy. But something about this event was different and it ticked me off.

"…What can I say? I'm a man of my word"

The entire crowd burst out laughing. Apparently because I was late, Bruce took the initiative, started the event and cracked a joke too. He actually seemed to be ending a 10-minute speech. That's not how it usually works; I'M the one who cracks the first joke. I don't know if it was because I was the only one not laughing or whether it was he just saw me walk in but he pointed to the back of the room and said

"There he is! Let's have a huge round of applause for Mr. Stark!"

Man if there's one thing I love, its applause, I just hate when someone has to ASK for it then I get it. Whatever, I walked to the stage waving "hellos" with my hand in the air and my red sunglasses still on. I took em off when I got to the stage and smiled at everyone because they were all still clapping.

"Alright, alright."

Bruce waved one hand in the air as a signal to quiet everyone down.

"Now we all know who Mr. Stark is," he seemed like he was going to go on talking about himself so snatched the Microphone from him, I can introduce myself.

"Hey everybody! Good evening to all y'all, just a reminder, there is no cost for any of the drinks 'cuz I paid for them. Oh, and a reminder there is NO COST for getting drunk but don't blame me if you wake up tomorrow with someone you don't know" ya, that was a good one, I was proud of my stand-up comedy and the crowd laughed with me while Bruce Wayne just chuckled awkwardly. Then he snatched the mic back and said

"That's all folks"

And everyone went back to their own conversations. Why did he cut of my joke like that?

-if you wake up with someone you don't know."

Ya sure the guys got a sense of humor but that's exactly what Alfred told me about Tony Stark, the three things he's most famous for.

1. Stark Industries

2. His genius billionaire playboy image

3. His jokes and drinking problem.

But being 20 minutes late to an event is past my limit, yes I'm a Wayne, I'm punctual. I snatched the mic that he took from me back before anyone else could laugh.

"That's all folks!"

I said as I ended my speech and his joke, His joke wasn't that funny anyways. He gave me a weird look as he walked off to the right of the stage but I didn't want things to end like this. He kept walking, he didn't even turn back. So I ran after him instead. I put my arm on his shoulder to turn him around and stuck out my hand.

"Hey you must be my partner tonight Tony Stark"

He looked at me then down at my hand and gave me a 'who do you think you are?' Smile then put his hands in his pant pockets. He looked down at his shoes and smiled that smile again and said

"First of all were not partners and even if we were…" his voice trailed off for a second " ya you know usually the right thing to do is to WAIT for your partner. That whole smart Alec thing you did by starting without me wasn't cool"

He looked at me now with a little more serious face. But it's not like it's my fault he was late.

"You know the right thing to do is show up ON TIME Mr. Stark"

I said with that same grim smile he was giving me, he got up in my face and said

"You know I really don't have to be here. I could leave right now and you're fathers company would be as dead as the rest of this city" how did he know about my company's state? "Ya Mr. Wayne I do my research before I go to an event."

"You're not the only one," I taunted back "oh I don't want any scared guest tonight so drink section is off limits for you Mr. Booze boy."

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself with the drinks I bought?"

He said as if he were surprised, though I did not hold back.

"I'm saying you shouldn't be drinking any drinks at all."

I said with a smirk at my hasty comment. Then I realized that a few, no at least 10 people had been watching, so I knew we had to end this quick before the press got any of it. Tony looked like he was about to say something really hurtful when I threw my arm around his shoulder and laughed

"Ah were just messing around!"

Then the others turned around and ignored us again. I don't really care who he was or is

"Watch your back" I whispered in Tony's ear.

"Likewise" he said with a devious grin and walked away. Right then I knew I had just made a huge mistake.

I walked past some rich folk to the corner of the giant ballroom/hall. I didn't need this guy; I didn't need any of this. What I needed was some air and some rum. The bartender poured me a shot and I was about to go upstairs to the balcony when someone came and wrapped their arm around me.

"Why hello Mr. Stark " she said to me with a very romantic look in her eyes as she stroked her delicate fingers up to my face. Her hair was milk chocolate brown, her lips were a spring rose red and she was very beautiful. Though her eyes had a glimmer of deception, I know a con when I see one. I pushed her hands off and playfully said

"Please, I don't know your name, but whatever you want from me, it's probably back at my house in New York so please, don't try and steal anything from me"

And I walked towards a crowd of people, and still angry with Bruce. I wanted him to burn on the inside, not literally, but enough to leave a scar so he would remember who I was. The crowd of people greeted me, patted my back and shook my hands. This was just one of the many crowds out of the 2-300 or so people and the 10-11 crowds. The room was filled with chatter and I could see Bruce Wayne was across the room taking to other people so it's not like he could hear the embarrassing story I was about to make up.

"You know Bruce, man that guy is all about being 'punctual' " and everyone seemed to sort of nod and smile in agreement as they saw that I was beginning a story "the guy really is, in fact yesterday we had a conference," I lied "and I got there at 3, just like he asked. " I'm building up a story and everyone is listening and waiting till the funny part "so it's 3:01 and I can hear jumping down the hall when Bruce comes in jumping up and down with the papers in his mouth still trying to pull his pants up!" And the group burst out laughing; man these drunk rich folk will believe anything "sorry I'm late he says!" I add at the end and the laughter continues. I laugh too because man do I hate Bruce Wayne.

"Thanks so much for being here"

I whisper to Oliver.

"Nah no problem and hey, why didn't you just ask MY company to have a charity event with yours? Why Stark?"

He says as we both look over at Tony making a small crowd of people laugh their heads off.

"Because you're not too far from Gotham. Have Tony here is like bringing over a foreign exchange student. Someone to bring some buzz over whether I like him or not"

"But why Stark? If you wanted some 'foreign student' "Oliver said realizing how incompatible Tony and I were "why not someone from Oscorp, or the Baxter building but why Stark?"

Yah, there was a specific reason why I choose Tony, "it's 'cause Stark Industries is the number one company in the world right now. I WAS number two but after my big loss I was bumped down to 6. I need him for my company, and even if Batman gets a hold of him, I'm not going to kill him no matter how much I want to" I said as I rolled my eyes at Tony walking over to the bartender again.

"Ok, I understand" Oliver said, "just know I'll be at your side whether it's as Oliver Queen or Green Arrow" he whispered as he smiled at me and went back to socializing. I put my hands in my pocket when a man, who supposedly was drunk, slapped my back with an empty glass in the hand he was resting on my shoulder and the other in the air. He seemed to have been laughing too hard to speak. He was starting to creep me out when he caught his breath and said 're-haah- remember your PANTS next time Mr. Punctual! Ahahahahaahahahaha "the man said as he laughed and walked away. What the heck was that all about?

"I am a prince. But my kingdoms existence depends on one knight. Who am I?"

I gave a riddle to a bigger crowd of people who weren't as drunk as the last. They looked smarter and richer so I knew they'd figure it out. They all sort of chuckled at one another when a man with a small blonde beard said,

"Hey can we stop making fun of the other man who funded this event?"

I raised one eyebrow at the snappy dude and said

"So you agree its Bruce Wayne?" I joked.

"No I don't agree," the blonde headed dude said "I just think it's kinda rude that you keep making jokes about him." He said rather casually and almost childishly. The whole group was watching and listening but I didn't want them to hear what I was about to say so I said never "never mind folks "grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "I don't know who you are, and honestly I don't care, " I said looking into his eyes "but making a joke is a lot less rude than starting a 30,000$ charity event without someone."

"Dude" he said looking right back into my eyes "you're being a child. Now I know you're billionaire Tony Stark with your iron body guard hiding here somewhere but seriously? Making fun of the guy whose 20 feet away isn't cool. He called you here to help with his company not ruin the last bit of his social image." He said very sternly. Wow this guy must be like his personal assistant or something because he seemed so personally offended

"Sorry MOM" I emphasized "I promise I won't pick on Brucie again" I said with a baby face and then laughed "man what's your problem? If the dude can't respect me by waiting 20 minutes why should I respect him? My late arrival was a test to see that even if Gotham city is dead their people still live with a bit of common sense. This Bruce Wayne guy needs to get out more because that was so unprofessional. Speaking of out, I'm leaving early. I'll let the press know so I don't 'ruin little Brucie's social life' "I say as a walk away towards the bartender. I mean who does that guy think he is? Telling me to not crack some jokes, he needs to chill, whoever he is. I ask the young man for the best and richest glass of wine while my eyes scan the room for Wayne. Then that beautiful lady with chocolaty brown hair swings by me again. She steals my glass of wine, takes a sip, and then hands it to me. She takes the drop in her lip, takes her finger and licks it, then runs that finger from the side of my face to my lips. She sticks her hand out, and my eyes meet her dreamy romantic ones.

"Hey Tony..." she said as she put her hand on my shoulder and forced me to shake hers "I don't think I introduced myself properly last time, so sorry for that. My name is Selina, Kyle" she said with her rosy red smile and her Colgate perfect teeth. I really wanted to invite her over to my hotel room. She was perfect, but you can't judge a book by its cover as my dad would say. If I can see you, you can see me. Doors open from both sides and don't judge a book by its cover. It may look bad but it's beautiful on the inside or it looks perfect but its heart is as black as coal. I felt the need to keep talking to her before I left; I was too dazed by her complexion.

"So, are you married?" I ask her without thinking twice.

"No, in fact I am more of the bachelor type. When I get close to someone," she looks down as if she were trying not to recall a terrible memory "bad things happen..."

"I'm sorry to hear that" I say half sympathetically and half kinda shaken "well give me your number" I say sliding over an empty gum wrapper I found in my pocket "because I have a thing for adventure" I joke. She writes her number down and I stuff the wrapper in my pocket. She walks away with a satisfied smile as if she has just accomplished a big task and I know I'm in trouble

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

She says very mystically and mysteriously. There's this side of me saying 'man she's hot' and then there's the side to me that's saying 'what the heck did you just do!?' Anyways I finished my wine and headed back to my car so I could go to my 5-star hotel room, not to relax. I didn't have time to relax, I had to plot _REVENGE…_

**_A/N:_****Did you like it? i hope you did, but if you didnt :'( i understand... BUT i'd still like to hear from you! Don't get me wrong but the real reason i wanted to write this story is for that one line "... he calls himself the Bat man" "OH! That sounds terrifying!" lol i just can't help but picture Tony Stark saying that so, like i said REVIEW! And feel free to send me ideas or cool things you'd want to see happen, i'll try my best to incorpirate it (i know i spelled that wrong) so THANX!**


	2. Where's Layla?

**A/N: Hello! You know, the reason i don't update this story very often is because it's my paradise story. It's paradise because it's the one story where two of my fav superheroes crossover AND its my get-away story, you know when i'm writing my other stories its a lot to think about so i ****_escape _****to this story and its... paradise. Also i would like to add that this in during the small period of time when Tony DID keep his Iron-identity a secret. Well anyways this is my next chapter and i REALLY hope you like it! Please leave a review and follow if you wish to know what happens!**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy..._**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as the bright sun shone through the window that Alfred had just opened. I stretched my arms and resiliently stood on my tired feet, "morning Alfred..." I muttered as I still tried to regain consciousness and Alfred nodded and walked out the door. As I, Bruce did my usual morning stretches, I began to think about last night; and how terrible it had went. The event was hardly half over and the other egoistic billionaire was nowhere in sight! I managed of course, the hundreds of snobby millionaire's and their stupid questions about my company, and the endless paparazzi and their logical and news hungry questions about my business; and a few questions on Stark's absence also arose but I ignored them. I didn't care about some rich guy from New York; I have many more of my own problems to worry about.  
Last night in particular was fairly well for me, it was one of the very few nights of the year where I hadn't put on my cape and cowl and raced around the city till 3 in the morning; though a dangerous night could be any night, Clayface could've been there and I wouldn't have even seen him.  
I finished his 50 pushups, 100 sit ups and could not stop thinking about the idiotic and so called "philanthropist" Tony Stark. I was just infuriating by the thought of him...  
As I finished my stretches, at about 9:15am, I turned my back for a second and something toppled me over and MAN was I terrified! It jumped on my back and strangled me, nearly choking me! I gasped for breath as I fell to the floor, still quite shaken when I heard something completely unexpected: a soft giggle. I stood up and turned around when I received a huge,  
"GOOD MORNING DADDY!"  
My newly adopted 7 year old son: Richard Grayson. He stood smiling at me all googley-eyed like he usually did in the morning, his raven colored hair all messy, his red striped pajamas wrinkled, but always a giant smile on his face. I smiled back at his as I picked him up and placed him on my shoulders, he was my first and probably only son so I was taking care of him like a gem. He's a really strong kid, physically and mentally; some of the other Leaguers actually said he could qualify to be my sidekick but I wasn't taking that chance... not just yet.

"So dad!" he chirped on my shoulders as I took him down the stairs so we could have breakfast, "how was that super-big fancy party last night?"

"Eh, it was alright..." I said hesitantly.

"And... OH! HOW WAS THAT TONY STARK GUY!?" he said more excited than necessary.

"I don't know, he was alright too I guess..." I lied.

I turned on the TV by our table and flipped through channels finally finding the news.

"-reporters say that the 3 bodies found last night were not killed by any criminal. Evidence is showing that the criminal Two-Face is more than likely behind this, now there is no more news on WHY the subjects were murdered but they were found in a small alley-"  
Dick grabbed the remote and changed the one channel Bruce had ever been into. No matter, he'd research in the Batcave later.  
We finished our breakfast talking about his new projects and what-not and he raced upstairs; that's when I talked to Alfred.

"He Al..." I rubbed my neck, "What do you think? Was it my fault last night or was it his?" I asked straight forward.

"Well Master Bruce, I think it's both of your faults. Both of you could've handled the situation much better." He replied as he put ingredients back into the fridge.

"So what do I do? I know he's new in this city but I feel like I should apologize or something..." I trailed off.

"Then do it. I think that would be the proper way to go about this." He said.

"Okay..." I said resiliently. I'd do it tomorrow or something... still, this was going to be hard, saying sorry to Tony Stark... I just hope I won't have to end up fighting with his Iron Bodyguard.

I woke up only half awake in my luxurious hotel bed. I don't know if it was because of that really strong booze or because I barely got 4 hours of sleep last night. I couldn't sleep. I was too mad, too infuriated! I was hoping to never EVER have to see Bruce Wayne's face again. I called room service and asked them for my breakfast, 4 pancakes, 3 servings of fruits and eggs, 2 pots of coffee, and 1 lovely waitress later I was awake.  
It was about noon when I had taken a shower and whatnot and gotten dressed. I was not planning on sticking around in Gotham for too long, the corrupt city was a disaster waiting to happen. My flight was at 4 so like I always did, I went online and checked my boarding pass and ticket. I was so so mad when I found out it was being delayed till tomorrow night! The pilot for my private jet is sick and they can't hire a replacement till tomorrow! Dear God, a whole another 24 hours in Gotham! I almost went ballistic, but to keep myself calm I diverted my mind. I picked up my phone and called my reliable red head.

"Hey Pepper!"

"Oh hey Tony!" she replied sweetly, "what's up?"

"Thanks to YOU," he emphasized 'you' playfully "I am so alone in this black hole of a city..."

"Tony I know... but my situation is MUCH worse than yours..." her voice died down and sounded soft and sad.

"Wh-what's wrong?" It had completely slipped my mind that she had had a family emergency.

"Well, my dad... it's just... uhhh..." her voice cracked and she sighed heavily, "he... he's not doing very well right now..." she swallowed some tears, "and... ugh I don't know it's just really hard right now..."

"Oh... oh pepper!" I said sympathetically still realized my uncaring mistake, "it's okay! It'll be okay, he'll be alright..." I hoped (not even knowing what had happened to her dad and how.)

"No, well maybe but it's just..." she burst out into tears and sniffled; she was about to say something but started crying again.

"Oh now Pepper! Don't do this to me! I'm already depressed in this city, you're my girl! You can't bring me down any more!"  
She chuckled at my poor attempt to make her feel better, "Pepper let's not do this!" I proclaimed, "Okay... let's talk about... stuff that makes us happy! Like you! You make me happy and-"

"And cake! I loved that red velvet cake you gave me for my birthday!" She squeaked slightly happier.

"Oh and that show we went to a few week ago!" I laughed a little at the Magic show in the exquisite casino we had gone to.

"Oh my God! Hahaha!" She burst out laughing remembering the flowers had given her and m  
Her laugh just soothed my soul, made me feel all warm inside; after all she was my only reliable family.  
I don't know how long... but we went on talking like that for hours; laughing, joking, remembering. All I know is that I got off the phone at about 4:30 that afternoon and for the first time I COMPLETELY skipped lunch. After she hung up  
I was bored again, and I had no work to do so I did something I usually didn't do: I just went through some old files on my computer. I was pretty amazed at all the progress I had made in just the last few years. I opened folders to blueprints of new machines and some codes to old programming software. But I shuddered as I opened up a file that nearly killed me and so many others, the ULTRON FILE. I don't know why, maybe because it's too big or to heavy but for whatever reason, I can't delete it. So it sits there and it mocks me of how it was mine and Hanks biggest mistake of our lives. I quickly closed it and glanced at the digital clock by my nightstand: 5:30 it read. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I fell on my bed and shut my laptop off.

I woke up at just the right time, 7o'clock pm. For a minute I had actually forgotten where I was, and then I had remembered that wretched man Bruce Wayne and the dark hole of a city I was in. I wanted revenge on him SOOO bad! But I knew that I didn't have time for that right now; maybe if Bruce ever stopped by in New York, MY TURF, and then I'd give him a taste of his own medicine, but like I said, no time for that now. I had asked the waitress that had come to my room earlier what the finest restaurant in Gotham was: Le Madame. Then I asked her for her number and to meet me there at 8.

I freshened up and changed into a different suit (my other one was now wrinkly) and went to my red Mercedes Pepper had rented for me; the same one I had taken to the event last night.

The restaurant seemed to be the most poised place in Gotham. I was there a few minutes EARLY this time so I took a table for me and "Layla" the waitress. I sat there and took a quick glance at my sleek watch, 8:15pm it read. I tapped my foot rather impatiently as I waited yet another 15 minutes, what was holding her up so long? Did she forget? Did she think I was joking? I sighed as I got up from the table, slightly angry with a mix of confusion.

I took the long way around to my car as I walked around a few buildings to clear my mind. I have never been stood up in such a manner, so I was utterly confused. The sky was dark and cloudy; mystical you could say but mystical in a scary or bad way. I hurried to my car and started on back to the hotel but on my way there, I saw a girl lying in an alley. I parked my car in front of a building and got down to see her. I waved my hand in front of her and whispered "hey! Hey lady!" I put my hand on her neck to feel for her pulse, there wasn't one. I put my hands on both sides of her cheeks and shook her head trying to wake her up, though I knew it wouldn't work. She was wearing a sparkly black dress but she looked terribly beaten, a small stream of blood dripping down the side of her forehead. I couldn't make out her face but I was worried sick for her. Then there were two men with crowbars who were walking up to my car. I panicked slightly, wondering whether I should put on my armor, save the girl and leave my car, or save my car and leave the girl. I made a stupid decision as I ran to my car and raced off before they could touch my ride.

I got to the hotel terribly worried for that girl; I felt sick to my stomach for leaving her whoever she was. I recalled my date and went to the front desk.

"Where was the lady who was attending my room?" I asked a Caucasian light brown-haired lady at the desk.

"Who? Layla?" She asked with a misty look. I nodded and she sighed heavily. She turned the small T.V. by her desk on and it tuned into the news and put it in a place where I could see it.

"Breaking News!" The man said, "3 dead bodies found in an alleyway tonight. Two females and one male. Not yet identified, inspectors say they've been dead for less than an hour." I was so shocked; one of the ladies on the T.V. was the women I saw! "The male-" she muted the T.V.

"THAT'S where Layla is..." her voice cracked as a tear streamed down her face. I saw this just a few minutes ago and I would go tell them who she was but I can't leave my job-"

Before she could continue I spoke, "I'll go. I'll go tell them. Write down her full name, birthday, and look up her address in the system." I said sternly.

She nodded as more and more tears streamed down her face.

She handed me the hotel business card (she had written all the information on the back) and I nodded my respects as she grabbed a tissue.

"Was she your friend?" I asked sympathetically.

She sniffed and scoffed, "friends? We were two girls from a poor family who came to Gotham for simple work. SHE WAS MY SISTER!" She started crying again.

I patted her shoulder, "She will forever rest in peace." I smiled as I headed for the hotel door. Then I heard her say something behind me,

"What?" I asked.

"She'll be avenged... I hope." She sighed and composed herself.

"Avenged? Avenged by whom? The Avengers are in New York and-"

"By The Caped Crusader!" she chuckled slightly as if I was the one who sounded crazy, "Batman will avenge my sister and the other two people who died by beating the crap out of whatever corrupt guy did this..." her voice faded.

I rolled my eyes but smiled not to seem rude, "whatever you say..."

I got back into my car and raced to the crime scene, doubting Batman would show up.

I was wrong.

There he stood, next to a police commissioner. There were 20 or so civilians surrounding the DO NOT CROSS yellow tape surrounding the alley in which I saw the young woman. She was still there, looking as terrible as she had when I last saw her; except this time there were two more young bodies thrown on top of her, two other dead bodies. There were about 2 or 3 police cars and 5 or so police, including the commissioner. I cringed as I stepped towards the scene regretting every step I took wondering if maybe there was a way I could've prevented it.  
If I hadn't been so concerned about my young waitress I would've paid more attention at how deep and coarse Batman's voice was or the official manner in which he spoke to the commissioner. They said some weird stuff, like they thought it might've been some guy with two faces or a penguin or something; Gotham is so strange... What did catch my ear is when they said they still had no idea who the other girl was; so I jumped in the yellow tape with my card.

"Hey... commissioner...?" I winced as I tapped in his shoulder and they both turned around abruptly.

The commissioner cleared his throat, "Excuse me sir but we are in a serious matter of business and-"

"The, the girl..." I stammered in my defense, "I know her," I picked out the card from my back pocket and when I looked up; this freak known as Batman was giving me this terrible look. I handed the commissioner the card and as he read over it he sighed in relief.

"Thank you sir." He shook my hand then paused for a moment, "its Stark isn't it?" He smiled slightly.

"In the flesh!" I smiled back.

"Commissioner James Gordon at you service," he chuckled slightly and his glasses shimmered with reflections of street lights.

"How are you acquainted with the subject?" The Batman asked quite rudely and ended any chance of the commissioner and I having a conversation.

"You're not the only one who can investigate around here," I snapped back, "she was my waitress and my date from my five-star hotel and when she didn't show for dinner I knew something was wrong. I had a brief discussion with Layla's sister and came with this," I smirked as I pointed to the card.

The commissioner handed the card over to another officer and looked at Batman; the creepy bird wouldn't take his eyes off of me. No, I doubt he was gay, but he was looking at me with great suspicion, as if he thought I was evil or something. It was sort of weirding me out, but this guy had a lot to him, like there was something weird about him that was so... I don't know, mysterious. I turned around to see James walking towards me but when I spun around again, the Bat was gone.

He disappeared! OR so I thought.

I stood in shock for a moment looking around for him when James put his hand on my shoulder; "he does that..." he smiled.

That wouldn't do for me; I hate mysteries if I don't know the end. So I kept looking around and The Commissioner continued his work, I looked up at the sky and I know, no I SWEAR that was him on the rooftop of the building; though from where I was standing, about 20ft below, it was just a black blur of the shadows.

I had to follow him, I knew I did. I quickly ran to my car (in a nearby parking lot where the other police vehicles were) and changed my shoes. I couldn't bring Ironman to the scene but I put on my armor boots which could fly in case I wanted a better look.

I slipped 'em on and I ran off, slyly so I wouldn't look strange. There, I saw him on a rooftop two buildings away! I followed him in the darkness on the sidewalk on the other side of the road; being a superhero you learn a thing or two about stealth and sometimes... you develop a crave for mystery as well.

He jumped from roof to roof like an Olympian, and I couldn't see it clearly, but he was pulling out weapons and gear out of nowhere as galloped off the buildings. Finally he stopped on the roof of a warehouse, (about half a mile from the crime scene) and it was a big one too. I thought he was just tired or something but then I heard a loud gunshot and I was startled. I waited as a car passed by then I shot across the street to an alley in between the warehouse and another building.  
I heard another gunshot and I had to know what happened, did the Batman just die?  
I turned my boots on and flew up quietly, I held on to the edge of the roof like a child peeking at a surprise he knew he wasn't supposed to look at.  
My pupils dilated widely as I gaped at how skilled the Batman was in combat. He dodged every punch ever so swiftly and threw the bad guy (whoever he was) over like he was nothing. Batman was like a Kung Fu ninja with a cape! Speaking of the "bad guy" I think I know why Commissioner Gordon and Batman were talking about men with two faces.  
Actually they weren't even men, it was just one guy on the roof, I kept trying to shift a little to the left or a little to the right to see his face but when I saw it, I wish I hadn't.

It was half burned off and oh, it was so disgusting... I don't even know how he survived that.

After a while I had completely forgotten that I was actually in Gotham and I was NOT watching a movie. I mean the fighting was so intense and, I don't even know where to start. But when the so called "Two-Face" pulled out a knife, he shouted and cackled as The Batman grumbled and growled. He tried relentlessly to stab The Dark Knight but was always off by just barely an inch. I was just waiting and waiting till the part where Batman would finally stab him in the back and kill him, because up until now he hadn't used any weapons in his fight. I anticipated his final blow but it never came; he just used these bat shaped blades that just barely nipped the guy and then he threw these two rope things with weights at the end that tied Two-Face up sending him to the ground. That was it! No guns, no weapons, no killing, no bloodshed or ANYTHING!

I thought the epic battle was over but then Batman shouted something at him and punched him, knocking him unconscious. I landed my boots in the narrow lane and tried to recollect what I had just witnessed: 'an awesome fight' is what I came up with. I quickly became one with the darkness of the alley as I saw Batman leap to the next 2-story building above me; carrying Two-Face with him. I heard an ambulance in the distance heading my way, well probably towards the crime scene I guessed. Batman picked up his pace as he too became one with the darkness of the night and stealthily got to the scene. I snuck to the scene as well but when I got there, the Batman was nowhere to be seen.

James was filing murder reports and criminal detectives and investigators were already taking pictures and looking for evidence. I stood next to Gordon and expressed how sad I was for Layla. He said he understood my pain and bet she was a nice young lady; I agreed. About 5 minutes later, Gordon and I saw Batman hiding in a nearby alley signaling Gordon to come over; I just followed and his behind the corner to listen. When Gordon stepped in, Two-Faces' body lie at his feet and Batman hid in the shadows.

"It was a murder spree," he grumbled, "no hate or personal conflicts with the subjects. Just killing."

"Well that's strange... even for Two-Face..." James thought aloud.

"He said that this was only Part one," Batman's voice sounded slightly confused, "and don't pretend I can't see you..." he growled, "Your stealth is terrible Mr. Stark!" I then emerged from around the corner slightly caught off guard.

"You think I didn't see you follow me or hear you walking? I'm no idiot but now you're a witness. But why did you follow me? WHY?"

"Just out of curiosity!" I replied coolly though on the inside I was shaking with fright at his dark voice.

"Do you know what he meant by Part one?" Gordon ended our awkward conversation.

"No..." Batman grumbled.

"Usually Part One means there's a part two or he would've said this is the end or something..." I added, still slightly taken aback.

"That means there's more coming..." Gordon sighed.

"By the way Batman" I was about to ask him... who was he? "So who..." but I looked into the alley and he was... gone.

"It's okay, he does that..." Gordon laughed as he left the alley.

I sighed, still filled with questions as I walked back to my car. I took one last glance and Layla before I left and cringed; I wish I had known her...  
Though this Batman character remains a mystery as well.

I got up at around 9. Yup, it was no dream, still at my hotel, and I was still in Gotham.  
I was happy though. Today I would just relax and tonight at 10 my jet would pick me up and next stop New York; home.  
I brushed my teeth and took a shower skipping breakfast. No, Breakfast would be too much pain... especially after yesterday.  
And all was going well till about 11:30, that's when I got the call.

It was 10 when I jumped out of bed. Last night was rough; there was a bullet wound in my hip and a slight stab in the arm; nothing unusual from a fight with Two-Face.  
Once again my high energy and probably high sugar (I'd have to ask what Alfred gave him for breakfast later) son came racing into my room giving me a great big hug.

"Hi daddy..." he whispered and giggled into my chest.  
I stroked his hair, picked him up and set him on my shoulders.

Once again we had breakfast together on that calm Sunday morning, well calm for now. I was about to slip away from Alfred's sight unseen when he stopped me halfway to the door and asked,  
"So did you apologize to Mr. Stark?"

I winced as I headed for the door then resiliently spun on my heels and nodded no. "Do I have to?" I sounded almost childish.

"If you wish to make yourself the better man, you must do what is right. No matter how hard..." Alfred turned to me.

"Thanks for your words of wisdom..." I muttered unhappily.

I inhaled and exhaled heavily as I picked up and dialed, "hello Mr. Stark, it's Bruce Wayne. I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch today."

This was going to be so hard...

* * *

**A/N: Long, maybe boring... but how was it!? Leave a review and if i get atleast two or three more reviews for this chapter i might (probably will) continue! So if you liked it PLEASE review! it would mean the world to me! And i hope you all liked the little Dick Grayson tid-bit, because if i continue this story he will end up being an important character beacuse... wait you'll only find out if you review and follow! thanks if you even bothered to read this!**


End file.
